


Our little secret

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Attending/Resident relationship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: It's been a while that Ethan confessed his love and Casey reciprocated his feelings. What'll they decide about the future of their relationship? There are several bumps on the road,will they be able to cross them together?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Casey Valentine, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 22





	Our little secret

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the mini series 'What your heart says'. I would recommend to read that before. Otherwise,plot might be confusing.

[What your heart says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827410/chapters/60053269)

On another busy Thursday evening, Ethan and Casey were working on Mr. Stevenson's case together. Solving difficult cases side by side came naturally for both of them. Team meetings were all fine,but neither Baz or June can deny the fact that It's Ethan and Casey who solve 90% of the team's cases together. Every single staff of Edenbrook will admit that they make a very good team. But somehow, after the confession from both of this brilliant doctors,their bond was stronger than ever. The awkward tension,guilt,hurt, fleeting touches and longing glances were replaced with love,affection, understanding,soft smiles and *secret makeout or cuddle sessions* (of course behind closed doors and away from the prying eyes).

  
Later that night, after finishing up with the case,Casey busies herself collecting her scattered things whlie Ethan reaches and grasps her left hand,lacing their fingers together. They share a soft smile, their eyes locking. Ethan strokes the skin resting beneath his hand with his thumb, offering, "Hey Rookie,what do you think about joining me tonight for dinner?"  
She quirks one eyebrow at him, "Just dinner? Or...??"  
Ethan smirks, "Why an 'or'? Just dinner isn't enough? What else do you wish, huh?"  
She pretends to ponder a bit her eyes gleaming with mischief,"What about some 'Dessert'?".  
"We'll see. But atop of everything..." He lets out a heavy breath,"We need to talk. About - 'Us'.."  
Her shoulders slump a bit,"Is everything alright, Ethan? "   
"It is,don't worry! Just change into some comfortable clothes and we'll head out". 

Soon after,Casey changes into a blush hoodie and black leggings in which she felt comfortable. She reaches where Ethan decided to park his car,a bit away from the hospital to ensure that no one watches them together. She walks up to him,her hands cradling his face as she presses their lips together. He smiles as he feels her lips curling up against his. Ethan wraps his hands around her waist to secure her position. Pulling away a bit,he whispers,"We'll continue this later,Casey. Let's go". She nods in response,and Ethan opens the door for the passangers seat,helping her in. Once,he's inside too,he joins their hand together.

A peceful ride later,Ethan pulls up in the garage of his apartment complex. He steps out,opening the door of her side. Ethan gestures her to come out,but instead,Casey holds her hands up, curling them around his neck. "What is this supposed to mean,Rookie?" He asks,his body bent in a akward position. "Can you give me a lift to your home? I'm so tired! I can't walk like this..." She masters puppy-dog eyes and a sweet baby like voice. Ethan internally groans, 'She's going to be the death of me! I can't carry her around like this always! This is -' his trail of inner thoughts are snapped as she whines,"Please... I won't ask you anymore if you feel uncomfortable! Just this once!"  
Ethan grunts,"Fine! You win!" He picks her up,her legs automatically encircling around his waist. As he continues his (theirs) journey,he hears her,murmuring sofly,"You're so warm. And you smell so good. Can I stay like this all night?" This earns a chuckle from him. "If you stay like this all night, who'll make the dinner,huh? Don't get me wrong,I would love it,but it's quite a hard wish to fulfill." Casey pouts,but agrees anyway. Ethan reaches for the door-lock,and unlocks it. He puts her down once inside,smoothing her crumpled clothes. She pecks him softly on the lips,"Thank you so much for the ride!" Ethan grins, "It was my pleasure. You'll get a much more fun ride later if you behave properly." He crosses the threshold quickly,undoing his tie and shirt. She trots up to him, "Can I help?" He rolls his eyes,shaking his head, "No,Rookie. I am capable of doing this myself." She huffs,crossing arms her chest,"You're no fun!"  
"You'll see later sweetie. I'll show you how much fun I can be!" He winks, pressing his lips to her forehead. She looks up,her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Okay...I'll hold you to that!" With one last kiss,Ethan heads to take a shower,whilst she runs in the leaving room. Slumping on the comfy leather couch,she pulls her leggings down. 'Now I feel comfortable enough to annoy him for the rest of night!' She giggles to herself as the thought crosses her.

Within 15 mintues,he returns from the shower,his hair still wet,the droplets of water slowly trailing down his body. He thought of surprising her by wearing just one of his sweatpants,but his jaw drops as his eyes land on her. He inhales a sharp breath,taking in the sight infront of him. Casey hears it,and immediately turns around. She licks her lips as if on instinct,a smug smirk following,"Wow,Ramsey! You almost made me speechless!"  
"Really? So bad that I couldn't make you completely speechless. I was hoping I would....but I guess,I wasn't expecting you to pull THAT off!"  
"Oh come on! You've seen me in much lesser clothes. Plus,this hoodie covers up enough -"  
"Enough to run my imagination wild!" He abruptly cuts her off,groaning. "Why do you have to make things hard for me like this? Always!" He sighs,while she bursts on a fit of laughs. "Fine. Can we drop this and move to the kitchen? I need your help while I try to make another recipe of mine!"  
She shrugs,"Sure! Let's see what Chef Ramsey makes today!"

  
They both move to the kitchen island. Ethan bents down,grabbing the ingridents. Casey remarks,"I'm getting quite the view Chef Ramsey!" He looks behind his shoulders,"Oh yeah? And how do you like it?" He straightens up,raising an eyebrow at her. "I very much appreciate this sexy view of your ass!" She trails her fingers on his muscled chest,batting her eyelashes at him. "Not now Rookie. Roll your sleeves up and get down to work."  
"Get down to work,huh? How kinky!"  
"Lord! Can you pull your mind out of gutter? We've got work to do!"  
"Eh,fine,fine! So...what're we making today,Chef?"  
"Today we'll be making pan seared salmon! With my special touch!"  
" Sounds good! How can I help?"  
"Chop this veggies for me,I'll take care of the rest."  
"Oh my god! What if I cut my hands? Can't you give me something simpler to do?"  
"Then I'll cut the veggies,and you'll do all of the rest." He motions to the place where he kept all the other things which he'll do. "Okay. I get it. Veggies will be done. Don't worry!"  
"That's my Rookie!" They both busy themselves to their works.  
~  
After finshing up cooking and dining, they head to the leaving room. Ethan sits in a corner,and Casey sits beside him,snggling up to his naked chest. "Ethan? Can you stroke my hair?"  
"Uh...Rookie,we need to talk first,I'll stroke your head later,I promise." He forces a smile,clearly nervous as he can notice the sadness passing her eyes. "But you can stroke my hair while talking! You don't need your hand for talking..."  
"I know,Rookie! It's just...it's serious so I thought -" she creates a huge gap between them as soon as she hears him.  
She gulps,"What - what 'serious talk'?"  
He breaths in,trying to clear his mind. "We need to talk about our future. I mean, we can't really afford to have a public relationship. That would cause a major scandal. And.....I don't want to ruin your career." A thousand emotions crosses her before she nods in response, "I know. I don't want to cause any dent to your reputation either,Ethan. I know how respected you are in the field of medicine. You worked hard for it. I...can't do that to you."  
"My reputation is not something which matters,Casey. People know that I have bent rules in several events,plus I've punched a hell lot of people. It's you what matters to me. You have such a great potential to be well....someone like me. Maybe even better than me. I - I can't do anything wrong. Your career was already risked once,and I can't let that happen again. But,unfortunately, falling in love with you is very much wrong. And I - I still did it." His shoulders slump a bit. While she softly interjects,"Ethan...falling in love with me is...it's not wrong! Do you really feel like that after all that has happened? The only thing I know is that I love you. Why do you have think like that? I want you to be happy. And,I want to be the reason of your happiness. I understand what you're trying to say...I know it's complicated. But,I believe in us. I believe that we'll make it work. Together."  
She reaches for his hand,gripping it tightly in hers,and resting it against her cheek.  
"Don't you believe in us,Ethan?"  
He looks up,meeting her eyes,  
"I do. I don't doubt us but -"  
"Why that 'but', Ethan? We can do it. Have you thought about something?"  
He shifts a little, clearing his throat, "Yeah, I have. I was thinking that maybe....." He stops,looking at her. She sqeezes his hand,giving a faint nod for him to continue.

  
"I was thinking of keeping it professional altogether. You know, I do love you,but we can't let anyone else know this. So,we'll keep it professional. And when the urge for.... you know to have some personal moments with you kick in,I'll call you here. Or vice - versa. If you ever feel like it,you can always drop by here!"  
By the time he finishes, Casey is already 4 feet apart from him,a small frown on her face. "Uh...so what do you think, Rookie?" She stirs a little, as if shaking herself out of a trance. "You...really didn't mean that,do you?" She asks,unsecure.  
"Rookie,I did mean it,actually..."  
"I -" she buries her face in her hands, breathing out to release the tension. "You can't be serious, Ethan! Love doesn't work like that! 'Urge'? Really? Do you truly love me?"  
"I love you! Truly,utterly, madly! I - I'm sorry if it sounds bad,but,I've never been in love before.... and -"  
"You're my first love too,Ethan. But no relationship can work like that! You can't just run away! You always run away,Ethan. Why can't you face it? Love is love. You can't change how you feel. You ran away from me,trying to forget your feelings for me,didn't you? Did it work?"  
"Rookie, I didn't run away to forget you... that's more than impossible! I just -"  
"Did it work? Whatever you were trying to do? Tell me!" Casey cuts him off.  
He stays silent for a moment,then whispers, "No...it didn't..."  
"I know, Ethan. I know how you feel, but.... there are other ways too. Don't you think we should consider them too?"  
"Yeah,Rookie. You're right. I'm sorry for proposing that horrible idea."  
"So you admit that your idea was horrible?" She smirks.  
"Yeah,I did. But don't get used to it,you know? My ideas are always genius." He boldly states,while she wiggles her brows. He sighs,"Most of the time."  
She smiles,victorious,"Yeah. So...will you hear me out? My idea?"  
"Of course,Rookie." He pulls her towards him,making her straddle his lap. She giggles,"Like this?"  
"I want the best view when you describe it. I believe...it'll be quite an experience."  
"You bet it'll be." She winks,her hands gripping on his shoulders.  
"So.... Ethan,I say we keep our relationship a secret till the last year of my residency. After that,we can go public if you want,okay? But for now, we'll keep it a secret. No one will have to know what's going on between us. We'll stay professional while working. But if you feel too impatient,I've got it covered too!"  
"Hmm,so I have to say that your idea has a great potential. If only we can pull it off properly. And also, please explain the last sentence. I'm intrigued."  
"Well,well, going straight to the fun part, aren't you?"  
"Yeah,for me that's the most difficult part and I want to know how you've got it covered." He presses his forehead against hers,"Keeping my hands off you has proven to be the most difficult part. I just can't. It's hella tough to keep my mind clear when you're around."  
"I think... you're gonna love my ideas if that's the case. We'll definitely use that on-call room of the new wing,and supply closets for quickies."  
"Whoa. Quickies,huh? You're interested in that?"  
"I'm interested in having you,mister." She grins slyly. "But that's not the best part! The best part is we're gonna also use your old office. For...more brief... encounters." She bites her lip,her fingers trailing down his chest.  
"That's...very observant of you, Rookie. I never actually thought about it! You never cease me to surprise, sweetheart. But what if we're on a team meeting or in the diagnostic team office, working?"

"There is a table, Ethan. The table can hide our secrets. Can you imagine what can be done under a table?" He groans,"Lord! Don't give me this ideas,Rookie! You'll regret later!"

"I don't think I'll regret giving you these ideas....."

"Oh yeah? Let's see,then...."

He kisses her,softly at first, but soon it ignites passion. She moans in his mouth, the sensational feeling stealing the air from her lungs. She pulls away a bit, panting,"I take it you liked my proposition?"  
"I loved it! But I love you more!" He kisses her again, letting his actions speak for him. "I love you too, Ethan! So much that it hurts sometimes." He pulls away softly,"Oh no! Where does it hurt? Let me fix it! You need a check-up!"  
"Oh yeah,Dr. Ramsey? Well....I guess there's no point in hesitating then."

  
Her suggestive smirk was enough to tell him what she wanted.

 **"It'll be our secret. Our little secret."** Casey whispers as Ethan starts to peel off her clothes.


End file.
